sfx_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cool Cat and Friends
Cool Cat and Friends is an American fanmade TV show. Storyline Cool Cat lives in a big house with a dog named Danny. Their owner goes away for errands in every episode, and while she does, they both have fun around the house, and have crazy adventures. In the next segment, it follows a squirrel who calls himself Detective Acorn. He claims to be a professional detective, but he ends up causing the scandal. He's not a super sleuth after all. Air Date July 30, 1991 - March 10, 1997 Episode Guide See the episode guide here. Sound Effects Used * H-B BOING, CARTOON - LITTLE BOING * H-B CREAK, METAL - METAL DOOR CREAK * H-B FALL, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG FALL 01 * H-B HIT, CARTOON - SMALL BONK 01 * H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN * H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SLIDE WHISTLE UP * H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - VERY LONG SLIDE WHISTLE UP * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS * H-B TAKE, CARTOON - DESCENDING VOCAL OH TAKE * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "Zoodunit?" * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Usually heard when there's a sunrise scene.) * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501\ * Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard various times in "Seeing Red".) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard when Cool Cat gets mad.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard when Cool Cat gets mad.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard whenever Cool Cat watches the "Cat Channel" on TV.) * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Heard once in "Zoodunit?" * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Zoodunit?" * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 (Heard once in "Zoodunit?" * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Heard once in "Zoodunit?" * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Second, fourth, and fifth trumpets heard in "Zoodunit?" * Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 5 ASqueaker Fart PE139301 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 6 Very Short Wet D PE139401 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 7 Lowpitched Jui PE139501 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Farm Fiasco.") * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard various times in "Farm Fiasco".) * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (All whinnies heard once in "Farm Fiasco".) * Hollywoodedge, Laugh Evil Very Lowpi PE031301 (Heard once in "Cool Cat's Cooltastic Halloween Party".) * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 * Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk CT052601 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Police Whooper Siren CT062001 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016801 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 (Used when someone does a facepalm.) * Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "Take Your Pet To School Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard various times in "Farm Fiasco".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 (Heard once in "Farm Fiasco".) * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 * Hollywoodedge, Sword Shing Long Clan PE245201 (Heard twice in "En Garde, Cool Cat!" * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door PE185001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 * Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 * Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY AUTO SPUTTERS * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Cool Cat's Cooltastic Halloween Party".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER : SINGLE SHOT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SHORT WOOD SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Farm Fiasco".) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, CARTOON - FUNNY ELECTRICAL SHOCK * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (All trumpets heard once in "Zoodunit?" * Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PEEONG * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT PEEONG 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Farm Fiasco".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Farm Fiasco".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING * Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 01 (Heard once in "Magicool Cat and MagiDanny".) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 02 (Heard once in "Magicool Cat and MagiDanny".) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 05 (Heard once in "Magicool Cat and MagiDanny".) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST (Heard various times in "Magicool Cat and MagiDanny".) CURRENTLY NOT DONE